No Love
by kirtress901
Summary: Austin tries to pluck up the courage to ask Ally out but there is a distraction every time. When he finally gets the chance to ask her out, their relationship is permanently changed, but how? CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my very first fanfic so please don't be too harsh.

none of these characters (so far) belong to me.

Austin walked through the doors of sonic boom and spotted the love of his life.

He sighed and mentally face palmed for not being able to ask her out.

"Morning Austin!"

He jumped and turned around to find Ally smiling at him.

"What you dreaming about?"

Austin felt his mouth go dry and his palms go sweaty.

He could tell her now couldn't he?

"Ally… I-"

"Hold that thought Austin. Dallas, hey!"

Who was he kidding, he was nothing compared to Dallas.

AT AUSTINS HOUSE

_He was sat on a bed in a colourful room. Where was he?_

_All the colours around him began to waver as Ally walked into the room._

"_Ally, about what I wanted to tell you earlier,"_

"_yes Austin."_

"_I…I…I'm in love with you."_

"_Oh, Austin I thought you would never tell me how you felt. I love you too."_

_Ally sat down on the bed right next to Austin and leaned in close to him. As their lips touched, the couple were surrounded by fireworks._

_Suddenly everything was black and he woke up in his own bed._

_He felt like he was about to cry._

_He couldn't believe that it was all a dream._


	2. AN

Although I m still working the next chapter, I still have a lot of college coursework to complete.

I SHOULD have the chapter up in the next 2 weeks.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, commented and added this fanfic to their favourites.

I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

WELL HERE IT IS! MY NEXT UPDATE. SOONER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD BUT I STILL DONE IT.

ENJOY!

THE ITALICS ARE AUSTIN'S THOUGHTS.

The Next Day:

*AUSTIN'S POV*

I did not sleep well last night.

My thoughts and dreams were filled with Ally.

I thought of the reasons that I always liked her; how smart she is, How talented she is, how perfect she-"

I mentally crossed the last one out. I saw her as perfect but I knew that there was no such thing as true perfection.

It was when my stomach grumbled that I realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. The thought of yesterday still raw in my mind.

I went downstairs to grab some ready-made pancakes. That immediately brightened up my day.

I was in the middle of eating my pancakes when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I checked the caller ID, I knew it was Ally.

She never calls me unless it's important.

When I answered the phone, I immediately knew that Ally was anxious.

"Austin, I need to talk to you. I'm so confused."

"What's wro-" before I could even finish my sentence Ally blurted

"Dallas kissed me!"

I nearly dropped my phone.

She kept talking about how wonderful the kiss was but I was just shocked

"W-w-what?" I stuttered trying to get my head around what she just said.

"Don't you listen to anything I say? I said, That Dallas kissed me and now we're dating."

I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes. I felt a massive knot in my stomach. I didn't even feel like finishing my pancakes.

"Umm... yeah, that's great. Listen Ally, I don't think I'm gonna come in today. I'm not feeling so good."

"Really?" She asked

"What's wrong?" I could hear suspicion in her voice.

"Umm... I think I have that stomach bug going round."

"There's not a stomach bug going around."

Thinking fast, I replied "That's because you haven't got it yet. It's nasty!" and with that I hung up on her.

I sighed. I can't believe that Dallas got to Ally before I did. He's a total jerk; A heartbreaker. He's- and I shudder when I even think of it- Ally's crush.

I went to my room. Maybe some music will help me feel better.

_But you and Ally made music together_

I plugged in my iPod and scrolled through the songs.

1**[As I walk this land with broken dreams****  
****I have visions of many things****  
****Love's happiness is just an illusion****  
****Filled with sadness and confusion,****  
****What becomes of the broken hearted****  
****Who had love that's now departed?****  
****I know I've got to find****  
****some kind of peace of mind****  
****Maybe.]**

Once the first song had finished, I found a different song. T was one of my favourites and always seemed to give me hope.

2**[**_**Lately I've been hard to reach; **__**I've been too long on my own. **_

**_Everybody has their private world where they can be alone_  
_Are you calling me?_**

_**Are you trying to get through?**_

_**Are you reaching out for me?**_

_**I'm reaching out for you.]**_

I sighed. I still felt sad but at least I was a lot calmer now.

_But you can't avoid Ally and Dallas forever._

But I can sure try.

_Give it up! You will never get her. So just come up with a cutesy couple name._

_How about Dally? Cute isn't it._

"SHUT UP!"

_Seriously? You do realise that you're arguing with yourself, right._

I didn't want to think about Ally and Dallas as a couple any more. I'm going to try and get some sleep.

Even though I had a rather hard-to-deal-with morning, I sleep quite well.

1**What becomes of the broken Hearted?- Joan Osborne**

2**Beautiful-Eminem (I LOVE THIS SONG!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, so now I have done two chapters from Austin's Point Of View, I decided to do one or two from Ally's Point Of View. So here it goes!**

Ally's POV:

After I talked to Austin, I realized that he didn't seem like his usual self. What was unusual was how depressed he sounded. What happened to my lively Austin?

Maybe he had a bad day? Wait a second, did I just call Austin _mine?_ I couldn't have done. I mean, I'm dating Dallas now. Austin is just my friend. Isn't he?

A thousand memories flooded into my mind; Austin dancing with me instead of taking what was supposed to be his big shot at Trish's Quinceañera; spending all that time doing things he didn't exactly like just to get to know me better.

Maybe I'm dating the wrong guy. Maybe I've always had a crush on Austin; but I needed to talk to him before he makes any silly decisions.

I hope he is alright.

**Sorry that this is so short guys. This was an idea that rushed to my head during a period of writer's block. **

**And sorry for the delay; but my college work is pretty much finished. Now I can spend more time on this.**

**Thanks for your patience.**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
